spec_evofandomcom-20200214-history
Life After Impact
Introduction After another asteroid hits earth, humanity just barely survives. Now it is just another wild animal. So with no knowledge about the near future or the future after that, I have decided to bring in some of my ideas for the asmeocene and the epochs after. asmeocene The world is the way it was thousands of years before the asteroid hit. Only a few bits of evidence of humanity's existence still remain in some parts of Asia, most notably japan. In north and South America, the birds are the top predators. In the forests of North America, ravens have evolved into a creature called theriornis americanus. In the mountains, eagles have grown in size, and males look more dazzling. Jungles are ruled by parrots. Deserts are owned by roadrunners. The fields are owned by hawks. The condors rule all of the western skies while falcons rule the east. Greenland's predators are seals. Caribou are now smaller as a way to populate more. Polar bears have since gone extinct. Europe's ecosystems are where most carnivorans live. Homo sapiens has evolved into Homo neosomi(man in a new body). That species lives in asia. In asia, the reptiles have gained control and diversified. Only one Asian species of lizard lives that is a holdover form the Holocene, the Komodo dragon. Buffalo have become rather strong while the reptiles were diversifying, but it proved to be too much. Coelacanth still lives off the coasts of Africa, but is more diverse, with around twenty species, some even living in rivers and lakes, and have expanded their territory to almost half of the waters. Some have even been placed into other genera. In Africa, carnivorans and reptiles rule. Birds also play a prominent role as a prey species. In Madagascar, lemurs have since diversified as well due to the extinction of the fossa. One lineage has developed from ringtails . These animals go by the beaches to crack open shells using tools. They also developed a caste system. A species of kiwi lives here. Australia is by far the weirdest. Nothing but moist, tropical jungles. These have allowed the arthropods full control. But they never got to the top, kangaroos did. While arthropods have become more numerous, they can never compete with vertebrates during this time. Amphibians take the role of crocodile. Freshwater sharks live here year round. the seas have stayed the same except in antarctica, where seals have evolved to be fully aquatic. Penguins now gained the ability to fly in some lineages. lastly, a species of albatross has convergently evolved to look almost exactly like the dodo on Mauritius. Cetaceans have gone extinct for the most part, and only toothed whales remain. This allowed filter feeding sharks to appear again. Examples of species: Homo sinensis Theriornis americanus(northern razorjaw) ptsitacotherium(The rainbow terrors) Homo neosomi Imperiornis borealis(Imperial glider) Ornithodromeus(The Desert runners) Aardornis borealis(The pole climber) A new era After a while, a volcano erupted, causing chaos to the ecosystems around the world. Around 70 percent of all life went extinct. Human descendants survived. Other survivors include carnivorans, coelacanths, birds, arthropods, frogs, crocodiles and alligators, lemurs, apes and monkeys, sharks, seals, dolphins, lizards, snakes, and most of asia's exclusive reptiles. This brought rise to the Argozoic. Around five periods exist, with two or three epochs a period. Pangea is reformed. A new lineage of animals is destined to rule the earth in a similar fashion to the dinosaurs before them. This group is called the tyrannotheres. They will be descended from carnivorans. Epanostocene The world is dominated by mammals like how it was in the Holocene. Humans are now large, small brained flyers. They still cannot compete with bats, the largest flying animal of all time. And the birds get even bigger. many creatures are megafauna. Pangea is back to normal. A large inland sea supports the evolution of sea spiders, spiders that adapted to aquatic life due to competition and lack of food. Hawks swarm the cliff side looking for a bite. Plant life is more abundant than ever, and fungus has mutated to survive tougher conditions. Carnivorans gave rise to tyrannotheres. They diversified at the end of the Epanostocene era. At the end, condors go extinct. Vultures populate even more. Cosmocene The tyrannotheres have diversified as the top predators, while reptiles descended from asia’s exclusive reptiles have since been placed as medium predators except in isolated areas. Cavern ecosystems are dominated by chiropterans and spiders. Fungus thrives in the humid caves, and survives in damp caves. The prey species are descendants of weasels, though some small predators are descended from ferrets. Hoofed animals are common, but are too powerful for an average tyrannothere to take down. The largest land animal is as large as an allosaurus. The largest animal is a filter feeding shark. Kyriacene The birds have become rulers of the skies and mountains. Tyrannotheres start declining due to drought and climate change in some areas. Human descendants are taking to the water. Already producing an amphibious species called Homotherium amphibious. It resembles a species of seal or crocodile, but is primarily herbivorous, though it sometimes eats meat. Weasels are taking over in the desert environment tyrannotheres are disappearing from. Varanids are also returning to sea, and in fact, whereas humans made it there by the late Kyriacene, Varanids already adapted crocodile like behaviors in the early Kyriacene. Marsupials are declining in forested areas. A descendant of the platypus has begun resebling a gryphon, minus the wings, and primarily stalks the lowlands. Caverns now have diverse ecosystems, with another human descendant, the goblin, living there. Cats become arboreal hunters in rainforests. A new sapient species is rising... New Civilization? A new species of reptile has sprung to existence just as the continents are splitting. It is bipedal, and has above average intelligence compared to the primates it coexists with. It will drive some species extinct and maybe even domesticate species, just as we did. Either that or it remains tribal, only driving one or two locally extinct. Either way, this is significant. Meanwhile, Tyrannotheres are declining, with only two species surviving on a few islands in the south. Cats are now rising once more with the absence of tyrannotheres. Birds are developing tooth like appendages. Bats are declining. Marsupials are recovering. A few new species of them can even outcompete placentals. Monotremes are rising in beaches, some developing behaviors similar to sea turtles, which died out before the asteroid. Civilization and fossil record Varanids are now intelligent and are in their form of the 19th century. They have disovered the fossils of Holocene animals. Of course, sometimes they find fossils we dug up close to ourselves, and assume we lived with them. A famous example(among the lizards) is a man holding a Gorgosaurus skull, and they assumed that the two lived with each other. This lead to some misconceptions. One is that humans were undoubtebly the supreme predator. Another is that caused by lack of fossilized parts. They had reconstructed humans and other mammals in a similar manner to how we reconstruct dinosaurs. And their perception of dinosaurs isn’t too far off from 1960’s depictions. Of course a few species were never fossilized. Examples include dodo, Felis cactus, honeybees and frilled shark. Now Yellowstone is going to erupt again. Can what happened to us happen to them too? What turns will evolution make now? What will survive? Will anyone take after the monitors like they took after us? Find out soon!